vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aku
Summary Aku is the central main antagonist of the cartoon Samurai Jack and goes by numerous titles. He was originally a surviving fragment of a primordial evil vanquished by gods, later given sentience by a daimyo who was trying to protect his village from the fragment's continued growth. Aku went on a rampage until he was sealed by the daimyo using a sword created to wound the demon, Aku breaking free a decade later to take revenge. Though the daimyo made preparations for his son to succeed where he failed, Aku sent the Samurai to the distant future where Earth is now under Aku's control. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B Name: Aku, Master of Masters, The Deliverer of Darkness, Shogun of Sorrow, Ikra, The Hermit Origin: Samurai Jack Gender: Male Age: Several eons old Classification: Demon, a fraction of the Nameless Evil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Necromancy, Time Manipulation, Portal Creation, Energy Projection, Afterimage, Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Intangibility, Size Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Transmutation, Minor Reality Warping, Precognition (Through his dreams), Clairvoyance, Mind Manipulation, Mind Reading, Empathic Manipulation, Duplication (Forged a exact clone of Jack out of his negative thoughts/emotions), Life Manipulation (Created a potion out of nothing that made a woman pregnant with multiple children) Attack Potency: At least Country level (He was the meteor itself who killed the dinosaurs while only a small fragment of his current self) Speed: Likely Relativistic+ (Can easily keep up with Jack) with Massively FTL+ travel speed (Flew to the Milky Way Galaxy from an unspecified region in outer-space and flew from planet to planet quickly) Lifting Strength: Varies from at least Class 25 to up to at least Class M within his forms Striking Strength: '''At least '''Class ZJ Durability: At least Country level. Immortality and regen makes it difficult to kill him (Provided he isn't harmed by something like Jack's Sword, for instance) Stamina: Very high Range: Tens of meters normally. Tens of kilometers with beams. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: He is as intelligent as he is powerful, and his cunning knows little end, from taking the form of a woman to trick Jack or manipulating various races into serving him. He has no remorse whatsoever about telling someone he will save their village if they obey his command, only to destroy said village as soon as he gets what he wants. Weaknesses: *'Color Scheme:' Aku's shapeshifting is limited to his color scheme and will remain red, black, and green no matter what form he takes. *'Reflection:' Aku's own reflection will reveal his normal form. *'Divine Magic:' Though Aku cannot be harmed by normal weapons and attacks, he can only be harmed, defeated and vanquished by Jack's sword and other mystical forces, such as divine weapons and power. Furthermore, the Goddess of Water and her 3 elemental servants are able to harm and defeat Aku with very little effort, although not at the same degree as three 3 gods Odin, Ra and Vishnu. Since Aku was a fragment of the greatest manifestation of evil, he can be destroyed by the strength and purity of a human's (and likely any other living creature) spirit, as stated by Vishnu. This can be seen by Jack's katana, forged from the purity and strength of his father's spirit, are able to inflict an extremely agonizing injury to him, judging by his scream. When possess by Aku, Jack, in his psyche, vanquish, and exorcise the demon from him completely by the light of his spirit. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shape Shifting *Calling himself the "Shape Shifting Master of Darkness" at the opening of each episode, Aku can change into virtually any form he desires, from a giant dragon to a small insect, or even a beautiful woman. He can also change his size, liquefy himself, stretch, and expand his body. Aku's consciousness can exist even in a part of himself. He typically changes into animal forms that are threatening to fit certain situations, such as a scorpion or an octopus, adapting to the situation. He is however limited to his own colour scheme, no matter what form he takes, it will always be black, red and green. Also, his true reflection will always appear, even in another form. *'Superhuman Strength:' Aku can manifest considerable physical force when needed, though due to his shapeshifting and mystical nature, he rarely utilizes simple brute force. *'Immortality:' A significant aspect in the series is that Aku is ageless and immortal. Therefore, he needs no food, air, or water and his wounds will merely regenerate from any conventional injury. He can only be harmed and finally defeated by Jack's samurai sword. Dark Magic *Aku, being a demonic manifestation of an ancient formless evil, is naturally tapped into various dark forces. This gives him magical power beyond any mere mortal. There appears to be little to no limit to it, as he can perform acts of necromancy along with manifesting demons, energy projection and various supernatural feats. The powers he has demonstrated so far are: *'Laser Eye Beams:' Aku used this ability in numerous battles with Jack and he also used it to destroy the majority of Jack's Kingdom. He can also teleport beings through this ability. *'Pyrokinesis:' Aku can breathe streams of fire from his mouth and project it from his hands. *'Scrying:' Using mystical forces, he can create mid-air images to spy upon Jack and other enemies. He seems to need to be aware of their existence before he can track them. *'Time Travel:' This was the very ability that Aku had used to send Jack into the future at the beginning of the series, though so far it has only been used once and was a one-way portal forward in time. *'Teleportation:' Aku uses this quite often to appear before those he has business with him. *'Telekinesis:' Aku has shown the ability to manipulate objects with his mind alone. *'Object Materialization:' The ability to create objects out of thin air. He once used this ability to conjure gold, jewels, and treasure for the Imakandi. *'Interstellar travel:' Aku is capable of interstellar travel. *'Necromancy:' Aku has been shown in one episode to be capable of animating countless dead bodies, and bending them to his will, for they lack mind and soul. *'Weather Manipulation:' Aku is capable of conjuring thunderstorms at will. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Fire Users Category:Time Users Category:Samurai Jack Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Adult Swim Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Japanese Gods Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weather Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Energy Users Category:Hax Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Portal Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Parents Category:Tier 6